


Connected

by Zon_Chan



Series: The soulmate collection. [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Where a tattoo shows your soul mates name. Natsu and Lucy meet.





	Connected

_We have a thing in life. This thing is a tattoo. When we are born we get a tattoo. Not the ones you would get at the tattoo shop. Since magic became a thing there is this one lost magic. This is a rare magic._

_The magic of fate, the person that predicts who will be your soul mate. The reason for this is to stop arrange marriages, bring down killings, overall to stop violence. People think that if people have love then they wouldn't be bad far whoever thought about that was correct._

_However people spend more time looking for their soul mate then anything else. Which in a way is good I guess because people are talking more to each other._

_Human contact is good. The catch is that you will only know your loves first name. So that's why many people named their babies different names. So this would be a lot easier. So that I told you the rules let's tell the story of lucy and Natsu._

**Lucy's POV**

Hello my name is Lucy heartfillia! I'm 19 years old and I live in Mongolia,Japan. I have blond hair down the my shoulders and brown eyes. I live alone in an small apartment. I wear long sleeves, because of the name that's on my wrist. It's not that I don't want to meet him, it's just that I don't know where he is.

He could be in America, Europe, Australia, China, Africa, Mexico, Asia. Who knows where? So when I was 16 I promised myself that I would just focus on my career. Which is writing.

So far I have published a few books. Which was a big hit I guess I'm really good at what I do. Even if I don't have my love, I have my best friend her name Levy Mcgarden I call her Levy-chan.

She has light blue hair up to her neck and she is smaller than me. We both love books, and she has already found her love. His name is Gajeel.

He's a really big scary guy. He has black long hair with lots of piercings. I still can't believe that they were a perfect match. But love is love I guess.

Most of my friends have already found their soulmate, and lately they have been hooking me up with blind dates. No one knows what name is on my wrists so I have to go through all the drama of dressing up, being polite and regreting the people who show up for the dates. Which is why I'm in this mess right now.

"Are you Lucy?"A blond guy asked. I nodded he smiled and sat down. "I'm sting."

I smiled,"Nice to meet you!"I introduced.

"You must really want to find your soulmate if you always have these blind dates."Sting commented.

"No, I'm not really looking forward to love at least not yet. I want to work for right now."I said.

He nodded,"Right you write books don't you?"He asked.

I nodded my head,"Sorry but your not on my wrist."I said getting up.

"It's ok it was fun talking to you."He said. That's when I noticed he was wearing a short sleeve and I could clearly see his name. "Yukino?"I said.

Sting jumped and smiled,"Yea that's their name."He said.

My eyes lit up. "I have friend of that name!"I exclaimed.

Sting's eyes widen,"Really!"He asked exclaimed excitedly.

"She isn't busy today I could call her down here."I told Sting excited.

 

 

"Ok bye!"I waved at Sting and Yukino. They really hit it off. They belong together after all I sighed,"Maybe since I'm bad at this I should be a love finder thing!"I yelled walking back to my place.

It's been a really long day for me. "If you did that then who would be a love finder for you?"A voice asked. I gasped turning around falling on my butt in the process. I looked up to see a man with pink hair around my age laughing.

I huffed. "Are you stalking me?"I asked.

The man shooked his head. "No one of my friends house is down this way. I just overheard what you were saying."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Well then thank you for laughing at me."I said continuing walking to my place.

"So how was your day?"He asked me.

"Fine."I replied.

"Well mine was great I found my cat when he was lost for a week and my sister got her first job."He said.

"Cool." He frowned, "Didn't you do something fun today?"

I shooked my head. "I'm a writer so I don't really go out munch."I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Mm, too bad I don't read. What kind of books do you write?"He asked.

"A little bit of everything. When my books publish I go by the name of The celestial mage."I said.

"Weird name."He said.

I glared at him. "What do you do then?"I asked him.

"I'm an engineer!"He said proudly.

"Cool."

"Well this is my place."I said walking to my door.

"Bye!"He said waving.

 

 

I woke up with the start, till I hear heavy knocking on my door. I groaned and Got out of bed. I walked down stairs and opened my front door. I saw Levy with Gajeel.

"What happened to you bunny girl?"Gajeel asked smirking.

I yawned,"I just got up!"I said letting them inside.

"Guess what Lu-chan!"Levy-chan exclaimed."We're having a baby shower!"

My eyes widen,"Oh my god Levy-chan I'm so happy for you!"I said smiled grabbing her hands.

Levy grinned,"The baby shower is next week on thursday. Will you be able to make it?"She asked.

I nodded,"I wouldn't miss this for anything!"I said.

"Shrimp we have to go."Gajeel said.

Levy nodded,"Ah right. I'll see you on thursday! Bye Lu-chan!"She said Walking out. I smiled.

I took a shower and got dressed. While I comb my hair I saw a note on my bed. "What's this?"I whispered. I opened the note,-

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you know that I'm doing good and i hope you are also. Since the last time we meet I've been thinking about you said. I think I can live with what you want in your life. Feel free to come and visit when you would like to. Also when I die Dan with take over the company so you won't be bragged into what I tried to forced you into. However when you need something come to me, or dan we both want what's best for you. Don't worry about about dan he's getting married he found his soul mate. I wish you nothing but happiness_

_Love, dad._

I smiled slightly.

 

 

I knocked on the door and waited holding a bag in my hand. "Lu-Chan!" Levy-Chan exclaimed opening the door. I smiled and we hugged.

"I got you something." I said giving her the bag. She beamed and pushed me inside. "Gajeel invited some of his friends too. Just a warning." Levy said closing the door behind us.

I smiled, "Don't worry levy I'm not the one they should be looking out for." I said.

"What does that mean?" Levy asked. "Well I don't have mood swings."

Levy smiled, "No but because I have mood swings Gajeels worried that I might punch him in face."

I laughed. "Have you yet?"

Levy shooked her head, "One day."

"Lu-chan this is Jellal, Erza, Mirajane and wheres Natsu?" Levy asked looking around.

"He said he's going to be late." Gajeel said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi!" Mirajane said walking up to me.

I smiled, "Hi Mirajane."

"My friends call me Mira."

"Mira." I said.

"How long have you known Levy?" Mira asked me.

"Since middle school." I replied.

"That long?" Erza I believe her name is said sitting down next to us.

I nodded, "Yeah Levy-Chan is like a sister to me."

Erza nodded, "Me and Mira are like that." I smiled. "So-" Erza was cut off as a loud knock came from the door.

"Looks like the idiot is here." Gajeel said getting up to get the door. My eyes widen as I saw that Pink haired dude from before.

"Sorry I was late." He said coming into the living room. His eyes widen when he looked at me. "Hey your that weird person from before!" I glared at him.

"You guys meet before?" Levy asked eating a slice of cake.

We nodded. "We bumped into each other when I got away from that blind date thing." I said.

"What's that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah I didn't get your name." The guy said standing in front of me.

"Lucy." Mira and Erza stiffened. I raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Drangeel." My eyes widen, because the name on my wrist is Natsu Drangeel.

"Um Lu-chan I need to show you something." Levy-Chan said pulling me up and away from everyone.

"Levy." I whispered once we were in the bathroom. Levy nodded setting me on the tub side. "It's him."

There was pounding on the door. "Can I talk to you?" Natsu yelled through the door. I gulped. Levy opened the door and left. Natsu came in and locked the door behind him.

"Your Lucy Heartfillia." I nodded.

Natsu sighed, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." He said. I kept my head down. He sat next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "We can start out slow." He said.

I looked up at him, "I just never thought. All I ever did was focus on my work." I said.

Natsu smiled. "Well, as far as I know we are soul mates and I think I love you." Natsu said blushing.

"I- um- I don't - uh-" Natsu kissed me before I could finish. Without thinking I kissed back. We broke apart panting. Natsu smiled, "So, what do you think?" I smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
